Aventuras en la mansión Malfoy
by NecraM Niniel
Summary: Todos fuimos niños alguna vez, inocentes y aventureros, osados y temerarios, y que mejor lugar para ser niño que los jardines y salones de una añosa mansión, una historia de Severus , como no?,  y de locas ideas de una cabeza trasnochada... la mia
1. Chapter 1

**_hola!, una idea que surge de repente y no pude evitar un nuevo comienzo, espero que disfruten esta historia que irá de a poquito, cortita y espero que sin pausas. De momento sólo les adelanto que tengo un climax al que deseo llegar y que la coceré a fuego lento (*^_^*)_**

**_con cariño Necram_**

.

_._

_**Aventuras en la mansion malfoy**_

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1º**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Prince y Malfoy, dos familias que podían señalar sin lugar a dudas que su linaje se extendía por tiempos inmemoriales enraizado en la más pura de las cepas mágicas. Por siglos se perpetuaron ambos apellidos y la amistad que unía ambas familias enlazadas una y otra vez en parentesco.

Por ello, el dolor fue compartido por todos los Malfoy cuando Eileen Prince quien había compartido los juegos y travesuras infantiles de Abraxas se unió con nada menos que un Muggle. La traición a la sangre era demasiada. Absoluta. Innegable. Sin embargo, una vez muertos los cabeza de familia fue el mismísimo Abraxas Malfoy quien decidió admitir al pequeño mestizo en su casa.

La vergüenza de Eileen, la traición a la sangre y a los valores que le inculcaron desde la cuna, y su decepción al ver rotos todos sus sueños ingenuos de amor verdadero, penoso, realmente fue una herida abierta para todos, una lacra que era imposible tapar con un dedo pero aun así la lealtad forjada por siglos y siglos pudo lo que la fría razón no. Por ello, ahora el enclenque y único descendiente de la noble casa de los Prince se encontraba parado sobre las frías piedras de la chimenea principal de la mansión, solo, pues su madre ya no era bienvenida, solo, porque era necesario saber que tan contaminado de las ideas pro-muggles de su madre, se hallaba el muchacho.

El chico de mirada penetrante, observo de forma directa los ojos agudos del Señor Malfoy, antes de inclinarse revente en un saludo.

-Señor…- pronuncio quedo pero firme. Digno en sus ropas viejas y su túnica remendada.

-Bienvenido joven Prince, adelante-

Severus sabía que de esta reunión dependía su futuro, era lo que su madre le había dicho. Y la razón de que más temprano que tarde sería sometida a una indigna tortura, por el infame Tobias, la claridad de lo que arriesgaban ambos, le motivaba a actuar con cautela.

La mansión era en verdad sobrecogedora y oscura, no por la escasez de luz sino por la grandiosidad, la opulencia que derrochaba en cada detalle preciso y trabajado en las paredes y techos blancos de la mansión. La única realidad que Snape conocía incluía poco de la belleza frente a sus ojos, sus entrañas se encogieron de pronto en un temor reverencial, si tan solo pudiera ser parte de aquello, la idea asomo tímida en su mente y dio un leve regusto amargo a su boca, les envidió, si, todo por causa de su padre, le odiaba, por negarle esa vida en el mundo mágico por ser un bruto, ignorante y cruel muggle, por la estupidez de su madre al unirse a un ser tan bajo, repugnante; y con esa idea se enfrento a su destino sin saber que eso mismo abría la puerta de entada con vítores a ese mundo. Abraxas no sólo era un consumado pocionista sino también un hábil legeremante, habilidades que se enorgullecía de poseer y que utilizo en el pequeño frente a él, y lo que vio en el fue de su completo agrado.

-Serás mi aprendiz, y el compañero de juegos del joven Malfoy, si demuestras ser leal y digno de ello, - con estas palabras comenzó, la conversación que hubo de extenderse por horas.

El pequeño Severus anhelaba con todo su ser dar una buena impresión, ser aceptado y demostrarse digno de pisar el suelo de la Mansión y conocer al fin al heredero de los Malfoy, respondió atento y respetuoso cada una de las preguntas del Lord. Con tan solo 9 años ya era capaz de distinguir la oportunidad ofrecida. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera por permanecer ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

_hola! a quienes se encontraron con mi pequeña historia y decidieron leer, me demore algo, porque, bueno, la vida me da sorpresas y un monton de tareas extra por estos dias, aun asi ^^ va algo para quienes desean distraerse un rato._

_gracias yoshiluvsHxM por tu rewiew y bueno tratare de ser lo mas fiel al canon que pueda, aunque no aseguro que mmm bueno (muajaja) tal vez tenga que hacer uno que otro cambio en el camino._

_con Cariño Necram_

_._

_._

_._

**capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los jardines de la mansión malfoy, en el cálido verano de 1969.

Altísimos árboles proyectan su sombra junto a un cuidadosamente elaborado riachuelo, que atraviesa el lado derecho de los jardines. La suave y cálida brisa los mece lentamente agitando las hojas con un sonido musical, el instante es breve, pues, el calor veraniego es en realidad asfixiante, y solo interrumpido por el zumbido de las alas de pequeños insectos. Sin embargo, ahí recostado con la espalda apoyada en uno de los troncos se haya el joven Lucius, dormido con un suave mechón de cabello blanquecino adornando su frente y pegándose a su rostro empapado de una leve película de sudor, su siempre impecable chaqueta yace a su lado manchada de pasto junto a los restos de una manzana a medio comer, su expresión dulcificada por el sueño, hace eco del relajo de su cuerpo abandonado en la confianza, de que nadie va a interrumpirlo.

El interior de la mansión acondicionada mediante el uso de la magia es un lugar con mucho más agradable, y por lo mismo los señores malfoy y sus invitados rara vez abandonaban sus amplios salones en los calurosos días de verano, fue por ello que Lucius se apodero de este lugar, buscando la paz que no conseguía en el interior.

De cuando en cuando su madre, hacia que los elfos prepararan el té en una glorieta levantada mágicamente, para ella, momentos en que Lucius hacia gala de toda su cortesía y le agradecia la compañía recibida, pero, ambos sabían que él prefería la soledad del lugar, hecho que era respetado por todos.

El temeroso enviado a interrumpirle esta vez, al igual que las anteriores, fue su elfo domestico dobby, un ser de cuerpo pequeño y grandes ojos verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, con una gran nariz como un lápiz.

-a… amo, Lord Abraxas le espera, mi señor- dijo tímidamente el tembloroso ser de enormes ojos verdes.- despierte… amo…

- ya, ya, estúpido elfo, ya te oí- gruño desperezándose y arreglando sus ropas. Se levantó bruscamente recogiendo su chaqueta- ¿donde está padre?

- en el salón, con un joven invitado…-

- ¿un invitado?, no sabía que esperábamos a alguien. Muy bien iré de inmediato, lárgate.

Dirigió sus pasos al camino recto de grava que lleva desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. A esa hora las ventanas con forma de diamantes del piso inferior reflejaban la luz del sol. La puerta principal se abrió automáticamente hacia adentro, en el momento en que el muchacho se acerco a ella, apurando el paso.

Nada más entrar en la mansión le recibió un amplio vestíbulo, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra cubriéndolo casi totalmente. Los retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia le miraron con mal disimulada curiosidad, mientras se detenia frente a la pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce que conduce al salón, recuperando la compostura chequeo una vez más sus ropas sacudiéndolas con un gesto de la mano, antes de golpear.

La voz de su padre no se hizo esperar, se escucho lejana a través de la gruesa puerta. Con presteza la abrió ante sí, y observo el salón, buscando al invitado sorpresa.

El salón de la mansión es grande, con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre el que hay un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación está pulido y está cubierto en parte por una alfombra; una lámpara de araña cuelga del techo. Hay retratos colgados en las paredes de un color morado oscuro y varias sillas y sillones.

En el más grande de ellos se encuentra arrellanado Abraxas, y Lucius avanza hacia el sin detectar la presencia de nadie más. Ligeramente incomodo, se dirige al sillón que da la espalda a la puerta por la que acaba de ingresar, con intensión de tomar asiento, y sin embargo recibe tamaña sorpresa al descubrir que hay en él un pequeño individuo que no sobrepasa el respaldo.

Componiendo una ladeada sonrisa observa a su padre mientras este hace las presentaciones correspondientes:

-Bienvenido, lucius, te presento a nuestro joven invitado, Severus… Prince.

El aludido le mira con unos penetrantes y oscuros ojos negros, que claramente le están evaluando, demasiado maduros para un rostro delgado e infantil que se esconde entre una sucia cortina de cabellos ¿negros?, el chico definitivamente necesita un baño… o dos.

Una tímida sonrisa de cortesía asoma a los delgadísimos labios del chico dejando ver unos delgados y prominentes incisivos, mientras le saluda.

-Un grato placer conocerle al fin, señor.

-Toma asiento Lucius, y te explicare, brevemente, la situación, Severus, aquí presente, pasara una temporada con nosotros, y será tu compañero en las clases que les daré a ambos cada tarde, y en tus otras actividades. Sé que sabrás entenderte con el- dijo en tono jovial- bueno chicos- les daré un momento a solas para que se conozcan, siéntete como en tu casa, Severus- dijo mientras se disponía a salir.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, expectantes mientras quedaban a solas en la habitación.

Lucius miró con desconfianza al niño, qué haría el con un crio a la zaga… por una temporada.

-Y que edad tienes?

- 9 y usted, señor.

-tengo 15, y no necesitas llamarme "Señor", al menos si padre no está presente- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Que automáticamente tuvo una respuesta idéntica en el rostro frente a él. Si podían entenderse los dos, la corriente de empatía fue mutua.

Mientras se observaban, Lucius no pudo dejar de notar un cardenal amoratado en el ojo derecho del chico y otro levemente verdoso, y obviamente anterior en su mejilla, que el chico inmediatamente ocultó con su cabello al inclinar levemente el rostro, eso no era asunto suyo desde luego, pero era más que curioso, para alguien que nunca había sido golpeado en su vida.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto.

-Me caí, jugando- respondió el otro sin mirarle, en una obvia mentira, bien, eso tenía por preguntar.

-ya… vamos, te muestro la casa, si vas a quedarte…

La verdad es que a partir de ese momento se les vería juntos, el atractivo Lucius se adaptó con increíble facilidad a su silencioso acompañante en las horas siguientes, nunca pensó tener un "hermanito", y extrañamente, el chico no le incomodaba. Resulto ser un mordaz interlocutor, cuando respondía, claro, hecho que le pareció más que refrescante y sorprendente, casi olvidaba su edad a ratos, nadie antes (sin contar a sus padres) se había atrevido a rebatirle nada jamás, ni que decir de los serviles elfos que solo le ponían los nervios de punta.


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: Severus es de jk rowling, bla, bla, bla._

**Día 1**

Al caer la noche, Severus fue guiado por el elfo de Lucius a la que desde entonces sería su habitación, era al menos del doble del tamaño que su casa en calle la hilandera, y era toda para él, estaba en un sueño y en uno de los buenos.

Su nueva habitación aunque amplia no era en realidad acogedora, los cuadros de las paredes lucían vacios, pero le pareció que unos ojos se escondían y que extrañas y débiles voces cuchicheaban a su paso, somnoliento ,observó a medias la lúgubre habitación, mientras se desnudaba para meterse en la cama, exhausto y feliz. Tenía la sensación extraña de haber vivido por meses en la mansión, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente de forma ligeramente caótica, sabía que solo llevaba un día aquí, y sin embargo se sentía ya parte del lugar.

Se metió entre las sábanas y antes de un suspiro sus ojos se habían cerrado con confianza.

.

.

Al despertar se encontró totalmente desorientado, con un enorme bostezo y restregándose los ojos trato de ubicarse, esto no era su cama, sentado y cubriéndose del frio matutino con las colchas, paseo la mirada por la enorme y lujosa cama buscando sus ropas, y no las hallo así que deslizo sus pies desnudos fuera de ella dejando que sus delgadas piernas infantiles colgaran un momento antes de decidirse a bajar, no recordaba este lugar y sus ropas habían desaparecido, busco bajo la cama y nada, se acerco a una cómoda a su derecha y aunque tiro con fuerza la manilla de los cajones no fue capaz de abrirlos.

Forcejeando estaba, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un crujido, corrió a esconderse entre las sabanas desde donde observó una figura alta y delgada de larguísimo cabello rubio.

-Buen dia, Severus- dijo la melodiosa voz de la señora malfoy- ya que estas despierto te espera un baño en la habitación contigua, traje las ropas que usaras hoy.

-Oh, no- se quejo entonces. Ni que decir que lo que más odiaba era la hora del baño.

Tras una tormentosa y no menos agobiante hora de lucha, la señora Malfoy se encontró con su peinado convertido en un arbusto amarillo salpicado de espuma, las ropas torcidas y mojadas, pero valió la pena, el mocoso frente a ella se veía ahora más o menos presentable y limpio, lo suficiente para mostrarlo a las visitas, que no tardaban en llegar.

En unos toques de varita recompuso su aspecto en frente a un espejo de la sala de baño, antes de guiar al chico y encaminarse ambos al primer piso (N. A. segundo para los ingleses, o no?).

.

.

.

Las hermanas Black se hallaban en el vestíbulo de la mansión, altivas y hermosas cada una tan distinta a la otra como era posible, ahí junto a sus padres Druella y Cygnus quienes se encontraban concentrados en una conversación con el señor Malfoy, en tanto, Lucius tal como correspondía a un muchacho de su clase, les daba la bienvenida a las muchachas. En cuanto su madre se unió a ellos se encontró con su pequeña nueva sombra pegada a los talones, el chico ahora peinado al estilo malfoy (nada sentador en su caso, aunque no era algo que le preocupara, claro) se encontró de pronto rodeado de las atenciones de las muchachas, volviéndose por un momento el tema de conversación.

Tras el almuerzo y haciéndose los amos y señores del jardín, los chicos se entretuvieron en juegos infantiles, carreras y gritos llenaron el espacio, corrían como unos críos escondiéndose entre los árboles, en una persecución que les dejaba sin aliento para luego rodar en el pasto como unos cachorros, aunque Narcissa pronto cumpliría los dulces 16 años que la convertirían en una jovencita, estaba disfrutando de ese limbo de la ultima infancia.

Cuando sudados y exhaustos Lucius y ella encontraron sus miradas, y se observaron fijamente un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento, se hallaban uno frente al otro enredados en una maraña de brazos y piernas, con la respiración desbocada y las mejillas sonrosadas, la risa vino de uno de ellos y el otro rápidamente lo acompaño, cuantas veces habían jugado a lo mismo, mientras Andrómeda y Bella les prestaban poca o ninguna atención , enredadas como siempre en inútiles discusiones, ahora por la compañía del pequeño Severus, quien estaba entre ellas como un muñeco inerte preso de las atenciones de las chicas.

Lucius les dedico una mirada mientras se zafaba de la maraña de vestidos que lo cubrían. No había nada como una pequeña batalla entre Bella y Andromeda.

La discusión, dio paso a un forcejeo que acabo abruptamente cuando la joven Bellatriz se alzo victoriosa, con una carcajada y un maleficio bien lanzado anunciándose como la ganadora, no era ninguna sorpresa, con solo doce años era la más hábil de las contrincantes, y donde los hechizos no eran suficientes nunca dudo en usar otros métodos, menos… sutiles.

Sin embargo, se sabían observados, no muy lejos de ellos sus madres se encontraban tomando el té, y charlando con calma absoluta. Vigilantes ambas, de que se guardara el decoro necesario entre los chicos, aunque ambas veían con buenos ojos la amistad de Lucius y Narcissa, tenían claro que no era aceptable descuidarlos.

- Desde ahora Severus es mío.- decretó Bella mientras sacudía su melena ondulada y desordenada. Y marcaba sus palabras poniendo sus manos en sus delgadas caderas.

- Que no es un cachorro, Bella, entiéndelo de una vez -repitió Lucius por enésima vez- Vamos Andrómeda arriba, o madre nos hará volver. No seas llorica-

Andrómeda se seco las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, con la manga de su túnica y se levanto con gesto apesadumbrado, el hechizo punzante de Bella aun le hacía efecto en el costado.

Le contaré a madre, lo que has hecho.- amenazo entonces, destilando veneno en cada palabra.

Con lo que me importa, llorona- respondió una cabreada Bellatriz, esa era razón por la que detestaba a su hermana, era una traidora!.

Vamos chicas, no hagamos de esto algo que nos arruine el día a todos.- dijo una voz entre ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

_bien... si estas leyendo, te invito ha hacer comentarios *^_^*_

_y gracias por pasarte por aqui. con cariño Necram._

_._

.

.

**Comienza el juego**

.

.

.

-Chicos, les propongo un juego- propuso Lucius mientras con una mano arreglaba su cabello, intercambio una leve mirada con los demás, para conseguir su atención antes de proseguir- que tal si nos escondemos, en la casa claro, porque es más fresco que hacerlo aquí…

Bella inmediatamente sacudió su crespa melena y poniendo los brazos en jarra alzo su respingada nariz en desafío al decir:

-Esta vez no llevare la cuenta, que lo haga Andrómeda-

-No… ¿por qué siempre yo?- rezongo lastimeramente entonces, la chica golpeando su vestido.

-Vamos Andrómeda, tu puedes, di que sí- le suplico Narcissa, sabiendo que la convencería finalmente. - hermanita, si llevas la cuenta ahora, la próxima vez la llevare yo.

-No olvides que hoy tenemos a Severus y será la primera vez que juega-

-Pero… es que es un lio encontrarlos- rezongo una vez más, en voz bajita.- está bien -dijo finalmente.

-Por eso eres mi hermana favorita- sonrió aduladora Narcissa mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Severus, como es la primera vez que juegas te aconsejo no bajar al sótano del salón principal, padre se disgustaría si vas sin ser invitado, por lo demás te puedes esconder en cualquier lugar - explico con una traviesa sonrisa Lucius- entonces, que empiece el juego.

Los chicos se dispersaron entre risas mientras Andrómeda tomaba su lugar frente al tronco de un árbol para comenzar la cuenta…

-Hasta cien, y sin trampas!- fue lo último que se oyó en el jardín.

.

.

.

-Ahí van otra vez, que chicos… siempre jugando a las escondidas, no recuerdo que nosotros lo disfrutáramos tanto-dijo quedamente la señora Black, dando una mirada a Bellatriz que corría como alma que lleva el diablo en una maraña de falda y enaguas.

-Son niños aun- sonrió condescendiente la señora malfoy, sin dedicar ni una mirada a su alrededor- ¿otro refresco, querida?- ofreció antes de enfrascarse nuevamente en su conversación.

.

.

.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista los demás, Severus se encontró desorientado en el vestíbulo, imitando a los demás corrió hacia la mansión, pero una vez ahí no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, el único lugar que conocía bien hasta ahora era su cuarto y no deseaba acabar perdido en algún oscuro rincón, así que dirigió sus pasos ahí, esperando no ser el primero en caer, se sentía tan bien ser aceptado sin reparos por los demás, era lo más fantástico que le había sucedido hasta entonces, con el corazón agitado y saltando los escalones de dos en dos subió las escaleras, lo más rápido posible.

Apenas había llegado arriba, cuando sintió como una férrea mano le sujetaba el brazo, antes de voltear a ver quien lo sujetaba sintió que otra le cubría la boca.

-silencio- susurro Bella en su oído haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento- por ahí no, Narcissa y Lucius tomaron ese camino. Te soltare si prometes no hacer ruido, si estás de acuerdo asiente con la cabeza- cerrando los ojos y sin saber que esperar de la altiva mujercita que lo agarraba asintió.

Se volteo entonces con lentitud, la chica lo observaba con una indisimulada curiosidad.

Si te muestro algo, especial, me delatarías con Lord Malfoy, o con los chicos.- le interrogo sorpresivamente.

No sé, depende-respondió con sinceridad el chico.

Le sonrió en un gesto que era casi una mueca en su rostro- te propongo que busquemos nuestra propia diversión, sabes… Lucius y Narcissa no se dejaran ver por un rato.

¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto el chico, con evidente curiosidad.

-Podemos ver si esta "el"- dijo la chica con un brillo especial en la mirada.

"él", el señor malfoy?-

-No, "Él"-musito como si fuese un tesoro esperándoles-, a veces se queda en las habitaciones del ala oeste.

Sin ver en ello ningún problema (Lucius ya le había dicho que podía ir donde quisiera), solo se encogió de hombros.

Corrió entonces con Bellatriz sobre las mullidas alfombras que amortiguaban sus pasos dejando atrás una hilera de puertas a ambos costados hasta detenerse frente a un cuadro casi dos metros que mostraba a un antepasado de la familia, de cuerpo entero vestido con una soberbia armadura plateada. El habitante del retrato observo impertérrito a los dos pequeños frente él, enarcando una ceja desaprobadora ante sus ropas revueltas y sudorosas por la carrera.

Parándose frente a este, Bella saco un alfiler de entre su vestido, clavándolo en su pulgar mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios, presiono hasta que una brillante y roja gota de sangre brotó de su dedo, alzando la mano impregno de sangre la espada del guerrero quien enarcando aun mas su ceja se aparto para dejar a la vista un pasillo oculto y sin ventanas que Severus jamás habría sospechado que existía.

-Vienes…?-

Observo el niño, las paredes de piedra y la alfombra que se distinguía tenuemente en la penumbra la única luz provenía de una hilera de lámparas en las paredes, se distinguía al final una escalera, la imagen sin embargo no era invitadora.

-Y Andrómeda?- pregunto esquivando de momento la respuesta.

-Que nos busque.- respondió la chica rodando sus ojos.

Como respuesta la huesuda rodilla que asomaba de los pantaloncillos cortos se levantó en un paso adelante, mientras en el rostro de Bellatriz aparecía una sonrisita petulante mientras aferraba su varita sacándola de su bolsillo. Ambos se adentraron unos pasos antes de sentir como el retrato volvía a su lugar, encerrándolos, y una fresca brisa se hacía presente enfriando sus cuerpos. Bella sin demora dirigió sus pasos a la escalera meciendo su cabello suavemente al ritmo de sus pasos, mientras Severus sentía un extraño peso en el estomago, algo que por lo general precedía a su padre, se le hizo de verdad incómodo, pensando que tal vez no había sido la mejor decisión le siguió el paso a su nueva compañera de juegos.

Andrómeda en cambio terminaba en esos momentos una rapidísima cuenta…

Sali!- y sacando su varita se dirigió tras los pasos de los otros.


End file.
